Field Of Innocence
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: Songfic! Gets dark and depressing near the end so be prepared! NOT A SLASH FIC ! Rebekah/Caroline FRIENDSHIP! Character Death! Rated T for TORTURE AND DEATHS!


**A/N: I didn't expect this to become so dark at the end. But it did. It's a character death. So fair warning. It might make you cry. Oh and there is no dialogue whatsoever in this. It's all kinda weird to me really. Lol first time writing this way. So I hope you like it! **

_**I Still Remember The World From The Eyes Of A Child**_

When Caroline was younger, she never gave a thought to vampires, werewolves, sacrifices, or death. They all were just dumb legends in scary stories Bonnie would tell at sleepovers. She never thought she'd have to face all those things so many times over the next few years.

She misses the times when she could just walk down the street with Elena and Bonnie and laugh with not a care in the world. She misses the times when her dad would pick her up and drive her to the beach.

None of that exists now.

_**Slowly Those Feelings Were Clouded By What I Know Now**_

Now Elena, Bonnie and herself were always on edge, always cautious, no time for laughter or fun. There was never time for fun anymore.

Fun always brings chaos for this town, for this family. It's as if one laugh brings a million sobs. One smile brings a thousand frowns. One night of fun brings so many funerals. It was never fair.

Now her father was gone…dead. He was never coming back. He was never going to come and take her to the mall whenever her mother hurt her feelings. He was never going to come and hug her again.

Caroline tried not to think about that too much. It pained her so much to know that she had to face eternity without her daddy by her side, without his guidance, without his support.

Yes, he did torture her, but in his mind he was doing it to help her. She saw it that he hated her, he just wanted to help her not go through life with that horrible bloodlust. She understood now. She just wished it was enough to bring him back.

_**Where Has My Heart Gone? An Uneven Trade For The Real World**_

Caroline still remembers when she killed that man. That innocent man that was just checking to make sure she was okay. His death will haunt her for all eternity. His blood is on her hands for the rest of her immortal life.

Sometimes she wondered, was he a husband? Was he a father? She knew he was a son, his poor mother! She stole someone's son away. She had to be a monster to do something like that.

She _was_ a monster. Sometimes she thinks that her humanity was really gone. If she really had her humanity then, she wouldn't have killed that man.

_**Oh I, I Want To Go Back To Believing In Everything And Knowing Nothing At All**_

She wouldn't have killed anyone that night if she had a second chance.

If she could go back in time, she would've let herself die. She wouldn't have fed, she would rather die than kill someone else. If she could go back in time she wouldn't even try to pursue Damon.

She'd rather have stayed ignorant…Ignorance is bliss after all.

* * *

_**I Still Remember The Sun Always Warm On My Back**_

Rebekah constantly dreams of the days when she was human. In her sleep she can feel the sun hitting her face, warmth spreading through her veins.

That's what she misses most; the sun.

One particular memory that comes to her constantly is one where she's running in the fields on a warm summer day.

Other memories haunt her still. Memories of her brothers are always her favorites. They are her favorites because now two of her brothers are gone, and the two that she still has hate her.

She remembers chasing Henrik and laughing while Kol chases them both. She remembers when Niklaus would sit on the ground and draw her dancing in the wind; he would always look peaceful when he drew. She remembers when Elijah would take her on a horseback ride through the forest. She can even remember when Finn introduced her to Sage; her brother looked so in love that she didn't dare tell him that one day they'd be torn apart.

Had she known how they'd be torn apart, she would've warned her brother and spared him the heartache. She would've kept him from being put into that blasted coffin.

Back then she wasn't a strong enough witch. If she was, she would've been able to foresee the pain and heartbreak her family had to endure; she would've been able to prevent it all.

But none of that matters anymore. The past is written, and it can't be undone.

_**Somehow It Seems Colder Now**_

Her daylight ring allows her to be in the sun, but it doesn't allow her to _feel _the sun.

She could be sitting outside, on the hottest day of the year, and still feel cold. It just wasn't fair.

It's as if the sun goes right through her. It's as if she's invisible to its rays.

It's a horrible feeling to feel invisible. She feels that way constantly. She feels as if no one cares about her, considering how everyone treats her.

She's the most hated girl in school, everyone in her family has attempted to take her life once or twice, the men she truly loves either leave or use her. No one cares for her anymore.

No one is there for her anymore…Not even the sun.

_**Where Has My Heart Gone? Trapped In The Eyes Of A Stranger**_

That night when she killed a few men from her village, she hated how everyone stared at her. They looked at her with such fear and loathing.

All the stares and bodies surrounding her felt so suffocating. She did the only thing she could think of; she ran.

She ran into the forest and didn't stop until she got to a river.

Staring at her reflection in the water, she realized that she had become a demon. Her eyes were no longer her light blue eyes; her teeth were those of a beast. Blood was dripping down her chin and blood gathered in her eyes, veins showing on her cheeks.

She was a beast; a horrible, heartless beast.

That night, Rebekah cried so much that she was sure her tears would create another river in this forest.

Niklaus had found her that night and held her until their father came and dragged them home. Mikael was so angry that they'd run off.

Later that week, they had fled to a different country, to get away from all the angry mobs of vengeful villagers.

That's why she hates running…It's all she's ever known.

_**Oh I, I Want To Go Back To Believing In Everything**_

Rebekah never told anyone, but in the 1890s she tried to find so many witches, hoping one of them could undo all her evil deeds and turn her back into a human. If Nik knew, he'd surely lock her back into her coffin.

But why was it so bad to want to go back and change all the horrific things she did? Why was it so wrong to want to be a human again? Was it so bad to want to be a human who only wanted a husband and to have babies?

She wanted to be that way; she had hopes and dreams just like everyone else. She wanted to have her own house with children running around and having fun, the way she used to be with her brothers. She wanted to have a husband who'd kiss her when he got back from a hunting trip.

Rebekah wanted nothing more than to go back to those times. She wanted to go back to the times when all of that was still a possibility…

* * *

_**As The Years Pass By Before My Face; **_

It has been years since Caroline and Rebekah have become these monsters. They both grew close, because of a man they both loved. Niklaus brought them together but he also left them both.

He didn't have a choice in the matter, he was taken from them.

The three of them used to be a team of sorts. Until one day, Damon Salvatore took his one opportunity to kill Klaus. He staked Klaus right in front of his sister and wife.

He died in their arms, with their tears dripping onto his face.

_**As Wars Rage Before Me;**_

Niklaus' death caused the two women to be filled with rage and vengeance.

Stefan Salvatore was the first to pay for Nik's death.

Rebekah tortured him and made sure Caroline filmed it all, so they could force Damon to watch it later. Rebekah saw it fitting.

Damon killed her brother, so she shall kill his; an eye for an eye.

Next to pay was Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore, for she helped Damon get the white oak stake.

Caroline was sure to break every bone in her body before breaking her neck once and for all.

_**Finding Myself In These Last Days Of Existence**_

With the news of Stefan and Bonnie's deaths, Damon and Elena Salvatore were being very cautious. They both knew they'd be next sooner or later.

Damon regretted killing Klaus, he had no idea Rebekah and Caroline would come after him like this.

Had he known, he would've never entertained the thought of killing the Original.

Now his wife was in danger, once again, this time because of him.

No more than 48 hours after Nik's death, Elena Salvatore was murdered.

_**This Parasite Inside Me I Forced It Out**_

Damon was forced to watch his wife being tortured and killed. Rebekah had tied Damon to his chair, with vervain ropes.

It was Caroline's job to kill Elena. She felt so much satisfaction when Damon pleaded for her ex-best friend's life. She did not listen to him that night.

Elena screamed every time Caroline stabbed her with wooden stakes, or sprinkled her with vervain.

Caroline was relentless in her torture. She had a specific plan to avenge her husband. She made no room for breaks.

_**In The Darkness Of The Storm Lies An Evil**_

As sunrise approached, Caroline took off Elena's daylight ring and had Rebekah compel her to stand in front of the window.

At this time, Damon was shouting and begging them to stop, but they didn't listen.

Caroline and Rebekah pulled the curtains back and watched as Elena screamed and turned to ash, watched as Damon was screaming right along with Elena.

They both had smiles on their faces when all you could hear was Damon's heart wrenching sobs.

_**But It's Me**_

They both took their time torturing Damon. They wanted him to feel as much pain as possible, which is the only reason they saved him for last

They killed his brother, his sister in law and his wife before breaking every last bone in his body; before making every vein bleed; before making him beg for his death.

They both slowly pushed a stake into his heart and watched as he turned grey and lifeless.

They both had tears in their eyes, tears for Niklaus. They realized their mission was done. He was avenged.

But it did not stop their hearts from aching. It did not stop them from hugging each other and crying until their tears ran out.

_**Where Has My Heart Gone? An Uneven Trade For The Real World**_

The week after Damon and Elena's deaths…Caroline found herself staring at her wedding picture. She could not stop staring at Nik's happy smile.

She remembered that day perfectly. The way he held her so close and how much he smiled at her. She remembers he told her "I love you" more times than she can count.

_**Oh I, I Want To Go Back To Believing In Everything**_

She was so happy that day. She felt as if her world was complete…But now? Her heart was empty. Her reason for existing was gone.

She desperately wishes she could live in the past. She wishes to just be with her husband again. She wishes to be able to lie in bed with him and talk about all their plans.

So much time was lost between them. She believed that they had eternity to make up for it all. Oh how she wished that was true.

_**Oh Where, Where Has My Heart Gone? Trapped In The Eyes Of A Stranger**_

Rebekah found herself in a similar position as Caroline.

She knew Caroline was looking at pictures of Nik, so she let her be. But everything in this place reminded her of him. So she ran to the bathroom and cried.

When she finally calmed down, she went to the sink and wiped her face. She looked at her reflection and realized she was staring at a stranger once again.

This time it wasn't a beast staring at her. It was a girl who had lost everything; a scared little girl who lost her best friend and didn't know what to do anymore.

She was a lost little girl, but this time Nik wouldn't come and hold her until her tears stopped.

_**I Want To Go Back To Believing In Everything**_

She sits in her bathroom, looking up at the ceiling and praying that somehow she finds a way to get her brother back. If she can't do that, she prays that she and Caroline can find a way to live without him.

No matter how much they want to go back to a simpler time where they believed everything was possible…they were stuck here. They were stuck in this hell on earth.

_**I Still Remember….**_

Centuries passed since Niklaus' murder. Both Caroline and Rebekah are reminded of him every day, but each day seems to get easier for them.

They made their own pact of sorts; to stick together through thick and thin. It was what Nik would've wanted.

They see Elijah or Kol from time to time, but they never stay with them for long.

Elijah never truly forgave them for killing Elena, and Kol still hates them for killing that "sassy little witch" he was so fond of.

But Bonnie and Elena were just collateral damage for them. They were a means to an end.

They did it for Niklaus…


End file.
